beginning of an uprising
by shurtugal elven Kaos
Summary: everyone is doing there part but it seems like the teams are joining hands and the veteran trainers are getting caught up somewhere which seems unconnected but a new trainer has embarked on a journey will he be able to suppress the new uprising or will he get caught on the wrong side. P.S. the world doesn't believe in legendary pokemons except for those who have already seen them.
1. Chapter 0: introduction

_**_Chapter 0: Introduction and Notes_**_

Hello friends this another fanfiction by me this time on pokemon, what i have in mind for this story is that i am gonna combine all the cannon games into an elaborate story spread through regions and cities and hopefully give a good story to our beloved anime protagonist Ash Ketchum. For the record this thing's not gonna match the anime storyline at all except for few things like ash getting a pikachu and i will change the way he gets his three starters.

* * *

 _What_ all has been done so far **(** **timeline before the actual story)** :

(year 10AM) _RED_ and _LEAF_ has defeated the team rocket and _BLUE_ has been defeated by him for the championship title.

 **(pokemon red,green,firered,leafgreen are done)**.

(year 10-11 AM) _Brendan_ and _May_ have defeated the team magma and aqua and _Brendan_ has defeated _Steven_ _Stone_ for the championship title, but after a few months he steps down to give _Steven_ the title back.

 **(pokemon ruby,sapphire,emerald,omega ruby,alpha sapphire is done)**

(year 11 AM) _Lucas, Barry_ and _Dawn_ have stopped team galactic and _Lucas_ beat _Cynthia_ for the Champion title and _Barry_ has started to teach new trainers and occasionally visits Battle tower and is training to beat the e4.

 **(pokemon diamond,pearl,platinum are done)**

(year 11-12 AM) _Ethan_ and _Lyra_ have suppressed the team rocket uprising and _Ethan_ became the Johto champion, _Silver_ and _Ethan_ together Beat _Lance_ and his sister _Clair_ in a doubles battle. _Ethan_ fights _Red_ and defeats him so that he may return home.

 **(pokemon gold,silver,crystal,heartgold,soulsilver are done)**

(year 13-14 AM) _Hilbert_ , _Hilda_ have defeated team galactic and _Hilda_ becomes the Champion defeating _Alder_ then after a few months _Iris_ defeats _Hilda_ to become the champion _Cheren_ becomes a gym leader and _Bianca_ take up the role of assistant to prof. _Juniper_

 **(pokemon Black, white is done)**

(year 15 AM) _Nate, Rosa, Hugh_ are half way through their journey and realized that team Galactic is resurfacing.

 **(halfway through pokemon black2,white2)**

(year 15 AM) _Calem , Serena, shauna, Tierno, Trevor_ just began their journey and reached the point of getting first gym badge.

 **(pokemon x and y is beginning)**

(year 15 AM {half way in the year}) _Ash Ketchum_ will be beginning his journey

 **(our story will begin at this point).**

* * *

hope you like how the timeline is set and also **AM** here stands for **After Mewtwo** here i am thinking that it was ten years later than the making of _Mewtwo_ that _Red_ begins his journey.

Also some things here are not canon like _Hilda_ being the Champion but it made more sense and _Barry_ teaching new trainers.

 **Happy reading** the chapter one will be coming in next week. _**TY**_


	2. Chapter 1: Ash Ketchum

**Hello Friends**

I am here with the first chapter of this story hope you will like it ^_^ | _Fav/f_ _ollow_ _and_ _ab_ _ove_ _all_ **_Review_**  
 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Ash Ketchum**_

 **12 august 15 AM| Pokeleague HQ, 4th island, Sevii Islands.**

"Red will not come" said Blue taking a set in between of Leaf and Ethan, "he will come" Leaf said possessively, "after Ethan defeated him he has started to take part into the worldly affairs" Lance said sticking his two fingers of both the hands into air, Ethan shrugged at the comment but said nothing "but the council has to go on anyways" Cynthia said, "have some faith he will come" Lance said putting one of his hands on her shoulder. "Also if no one noticed the unova and the kalos people haven't arrived as well" Silver pointed out dejectedly "ho, we are here" Alder said taking the seat opposite Cynthia and Iris followed close behind, "our plane was the same in which we were coming so we came together" came in Diantha smiling, "where is Red?" Iris asked bored "he hasn't shown up yet" Blue replied, "and he will not be coming" Ethan said with some pride, "stop it Ethan" Silver said irritated.

"Anyways let's begin" Lance stood up saying "here we are to discuss the fate of the current pokemon league system we use" he said looking at everyone, -in the room all the champions and post champions were gathered except Hilda and Steven as both of them had some job to do,- everyone looked at Lance without speaking a word "from last few months we have been ..." he was saying when suddenly the only gate in the room opened and a boy of around 18 stood on the gate breathing heavily his features were not visible because he was standing against the light filling through the gate except his red and white coloured cap was visible "i am sorry for being late" he said walking inside and talking up seat in between Leaf and Blue,"it's ok i guess but i am happy u came" Brendan replied smiling addressing his hero Red.

* * *

 **13 august 15 AM| Ketchum's house, Pallet Town, Kanto.**

Ash was awake till very late in the night watching the advertisement for today's trainer selection trying to think which pokemon he wanted as his own, "Ash, you need to sleep you have to wake up in the morning" his mom shouted from the floor below, Ash went to bed reluctantly but he knew his mom was right.

in the morning the same day Ash stood next to Gary in front of doctor Samuel Oak who was a pokemon professor and the most respected one in whole of Kanto and Ash had a feeling that it was the same throughout the world but he treated both of them with utmost simplicity and care. "so Ash and Gary you know that the road is very hard but your friends and your companions the pokemons make it easier to walk through" Oak was saying but Gary interrupted in between saying "oh cm'mon gramps i and Ash have been through this a lot of times can we get on with it?" he asked with a bored expression, Oak looked at Ash he did not say anything but his eager eyes were enough to tell that even he wanted to see his new pokemon so he smiled and without saying anything ushered them deeper into his lab when one of the lab assistants came running in the lab and gasping said "they ... they have made a decision" and then moving towards the t.v. set she tuned it onto a news channel where the news reader just finished saying "...and now for the complete knowledge of the subject let go to the press conference where Mr. Oak and the kanto Champion Lance are disclosing something new". Ash looked at gary who was looking at his grandfather "no not me" he said anticipating their question "it would be your brother Gary" he smiled, then both the boys looked again at the t.v. set it was Blue oak on the t.v who after answering some question was now ready to announce something "the pokeleague council of the champions has decided that the elite 4 system of someone getting a chance at the championship title will have another leg to it now there will be held regional competitions in each region in which the aspiring trainers will battle each other and the winner of the tournament will be given a chance at the elite 4 and thus to the champion" He paused for a moment when one of the reporters asked "why was this done it seems like the elite 4 is trying to shrug of its work" at this Lance rolled his eyes and replied in a clam tone "in past few months with increasing number of trainers we have had complaints stating that they cannot take part in the league as the Elite four are already fighting someone else so to smoothen the flow of trainer into indigo league and yes to cut some slack for the elite 4 and give you all some more work" he now stopped as Blue took his place "he means to say the regional tournament matches won't be a private thing as the E4 matches but they will have worldwide coverage and we are hoping cooperation from the t.v. news channels" then the view shifted and the newsroom was shown the reporter started to say something but Prof. Oak switched it off "so it seems the council was called for that reason" he said, "what does it mean anyways?" Gary asked, "it means we will have to fight each other in the tour before the champion" Ash answered "Anyways lets go" Gary replied and ran of after his grand father with Ash following close behind.

there were two pokeballs on the table and two poketabs as they were now called after Red, Blue and Leaf had collected all the data on all the Kanto pokemon and others did the same for other regions it has all the knowledge about everything you need to know about pokemon Ash remembered from Yesterday's advertisement.

"I have selected two very special pokemons for you two" Oak said then seeing the disappointment in their eyes he said "don't worry these pokemon's are also good" he smiled then took the two pokeballs and clicked the buttons on both of them so that they expanded and then he threw them in the air there was a flash of red light and two pokemons were suddenly there on the table sitting and looking at the boys intently. "a Evee and a Pikachu" Oak said as a wave of recognition went through there faces "i will take the evee" Blue said immediately and hugged the evee and with no choices left Ash petted Pikachu but it let out a small shock which jolted Ash's hand away.

* * *

Hope you all like the first chapter i am sorry for it being so small promise next would be bigger.

 _Fav/f_ _ollow_ _and_ _ab_ _ove_ _all_ **_Review_**

 ** _MAY ARCEUS BE WITH YOU_**


End file.
